


A Dragon and His Knight

by ver_ironica



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dragon!Zagreus, Eventual Smut, Fantasy AU, Knight!Thanatos, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, They're both touch starved your honor, tags to be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ver_ironica/pseuds/ver_ironica
Summary: When the Death Knight Thanatos is gravely injured while trying to defeat the dragon that has been terrifying the kingdom, he is saved by none other than the dragon Zagreus himself.He learns that Zagreus has only been trying to find his mother. Thanatos owes the dragon a debt, and decides to help him in his quest.The two find themselves drawn to each other as outcasts among their own kind.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 83





	A Dragon and His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by you guys! The dragon au is here! I'm so excited about this, I'm just a huge fantasy fan so this was really fun to write. And I tagged it but there is some blood and injury, though mostly for dramatic effect, nothing graphic. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone in the thanzag server that helped me come up with ideas for this, ya'll are the best!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter full of firsts.

The dragon roared, but to Thanatos it sounded anguished. 

He shook himself, trying not to dwell on such distracting thoughts. There were other knights and soldiers around him, each fighting with the protection of the kingdom in mind. He had to stay focused to help keep them alive. 

He was known for being solitary, the people of the kingdom often whispering with fear “Death Knight,” when he passed through towns. But he took his jobs readily, slaying monsters of claws and teeth and monsters of humankind, keeping peace in his own brutal way. 

But he agreed to work with these other knights of renown—he wasn’t a fool. No singular person could take on a dragon alone. 

This dragon, however, didn’t actually seem to be fighting back. 

It roared once more, and flames jetted from its scaled maw. Its body was lithe and bright ruby red, with a pair of mis-matched eyes; one the red of its scales, one a startling emerald green. Its horns twisted from the back of its skull, pointing forward, colored almost like flames themselves, scarlet at the base and fading to a shining yellow. 

The dragon’s flames burned yellow-hot, singeing anyone too close, the smell of burnt hair and clothes filled the cavern. 

Some of the knights around him turned and fled, patting out the flames on their cloaks, and he could hardly blame them. This dragon was obviously young, and smaller than one that was full grown. Still, to be caught in that vortex of flame was certain death, and hardly worth the coin promised to fulfill this job. 

But this dragon had been seen flying over defenseless villages all over the kingdom, and Thanatos wanted to keep the people safe. He gritted his teeth. Even if it didn't appear to be doing anything other than keeping them from approaching, he would have to find a way to stop it. 

The thought of killing the dragon twisted something inside him, but the yells of the knights around him drove him forward. 

Thanatos swirled the hilt of his sword in his hands, thinking. He was in a heavy plate armor, and knew he wouldn’t be quick enough to dodge the dragon’s direct attacks. He looked about the cavern, the entrance to its lair, searching for anything he could use. His attention landed on hanging stalactites gripping the ceiling of the cave. 

A particularly large one was suspended a few paces in front of the dragon. If he could just lure it there… 

He charged forward, ducking around the haphazard swinging of the other knights. He rolled and stood in the corner of the dragon’s view. 

“Dragon,” he called. “You deadbeat. Look this way.” 

The dragon turned to him, and cocked its head, as though confused. Indignant, it huffed, charging fire in its throat once more. It shook its head at him menacingly, standing its ground, but not moving forward like he’d hoped. 

One of the other knights beside him charged forward, and Thanatos realized with a start that they were none other than King Theseus, leader of the kingdom and this mission. 

“Die, foul daemon!” he yelled at a volume nearly loud enough to match the dragon’s roaring. 

The dragon jolted back as the king swung, missing narrowly. But in leaping back, the dragon struck the wall of the cavern with its body. 

"You fiend! You--" 

Thanatos’ eyes caught the motion of the precarious stalactite swinging, now poised directly above the King. 

He narrowed his eyes, and debated if the king was worth saving. With a reluctant sigh, he decided he had an oath to uphold. “King!” he warned, throwing himself forward. 

He pushed Theseus out of the way, who let out a surprised sputter, but wasn’t quick enough to avoid the rock collapse. 

The dragon roared, probably laughing at him, as his own plan was used against him. The rock fell, and the weight of it knocked the wind out of him, and he felt, with dazed sort of realization, his armor dent inward, squeezing and crushing at his body. He coughed and tried to scramble away, but was pinned, the heavy boulder too much for him to move. 

The pain hadn’t caught up to him yet, but he knew he had precious little time before shock took over his senses. 

“King Theseus,” he wheezed. “Go—” 

The king didn’t hesitate, nodding. “Thank you, brave Death Knight, your sacrifice will forever live on in—” 

“Go!” Thanatos interrupted, and choked, coughed up hot blood. 

The dragon bellowed and the vibration shook the walls of the cavern, the ground underneath him trembling. He realized that this was likely how he was going to die and tried not to let the sting of regret sour his final thoughts. He’d saved many people in his life and could only hope that he saved more by keeping Theseus alive. 

The warriors turned and fled, a few of the braver ones attempting to shield against the flames and stab at the dragon. The dragon simply swiped a huge clawed paw, knocking them to the ground, where they scrambled to regain their footing and run. 

Thanatos watched as the huge beast simply… let them go. His vision swam with dark spots as his consciousness faded, and he wasn’t sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

The last of the knights and the king were gone now, their yells echoing from outside the cave, growing dimmer. 

As he slipped under, he almost thought he saw the dragon… change, shrinking down. A humanoid figure approached him, and all he could see were its emerald and ruby eyes looking at him before everything went dark. 

*** 

Zagreus had never seen a human up close before. 

After he was sure the other fighters had left, he turned and peered at the one who had been crushed by rocks. If he listened closely, he could hear his ragged breath still coming with horrible rasps. Horribly injured, but still alive. 

He shifted down to a small stature, taking on the silhouette of a human. He still left the power in his muscles, but also realized he’d kept his horns, wings, and tail, though he hadn’t meant to. 

He could focus on his shoddy abilities later. He had to help this knight. 

Zagreus wasn’t sure why he felt this way. Mostly he was curious. This knight hadn't fought blindly like the others. 

He also just wanted to be left alone. If there was a human left here, maybe more would return, and he’d have to fight them again. He shuddered. He didn’t want to kill any of them. 

Rushing over, he winced. He felt a sting of pain and looked over his shoulder to see a slash in the thin membrane of his right wing. That explained it, then. 

Blinking through the pain, he looked down at the knight. He was covered in dark, charcoal gray plated metal armor. His helmet was shaped like a cowl, with a plate covering his face, purple insignias adorning it. 

Curiously, Zagreus tipped back the plate with a hooked finger, and scurried back a few feet. When the man didn’t move, he crept back forward, and saw his unconscious face, bright red blood dribbling out around his lips. 

He had silvery hair slipping out of the helmet. Zagreus carefully brushed a strand out of his face. 

He didn’t have much time. Quickly, he angled himself under the rock, and lifted up from underneath with his shoulders, pushing it off hopefully without injuring the knight further. 

A hoarse noise drew out of the knight. Zagreus took in the horrible damage to the armor, and how it crumpled against the man’s body. He looked so frail. 

As gently as he could, Zagreus turned the knight so he could reach the clasps that held the armor together. He couldn’t really figure how it went on, so he simply searched for the weakest parts and seams, hooking clawed fingers inside, and ripped the armor from him, taking care not to jostle him. 

After what felt like hours, the knight was free of the armor. Again, Zagreus was struck by how small this human looked. 

He pulled him up, supporting the most injured parts of him in his strong arms. He carried him inside the cave to his home, where he would be able to heal him. 

As any respectable dragon should, Zagreus had a wonderfully soft bed set up nearby his hoard. In particular, he didn’t care much for gold or silver—metals smelled bad to him, all tang and bitterness. No, he enjoyed colorful, varied, wonderful gemstones, and they comprised his hoard stacked in a beautiful pile in his chamber. The bed beside it was made up of colorful cushions of reds and blues and violets that he thought complemented his gems nicely. 

While laying the man onto the bed—nearly swallowing him, it was so large for his small frame—Zagreus hoped it would be comforting to the knight. 

Now came the time to prepare medicine. He huffed a breath of fire in a thin stream, lighting some of his oil lanterns and candles he kept around as he gathered materials. A thrum of nervousness pulsed through him—he was still fairly inexperienced in healing, and he knew if he made any mistakes this knight wouldn’t survive. 

He’d learned only recently that dragon saliva had powerful healing properties. He'd found a book of recipes for medicines that he’d been studying at every opportunity. 

He gathered up the herbs that have been drying in a tidy alcove of his home. With shaking hands, he plucked bay leaves, lavender, garlic, reciting the instructions aloud to himself. His human voice was a bit scratchy from all the fire he’d breathed earlier, and he would need to maybe drink some tea later. 

Heart racing, he tried to hum to himself as he moved to keep himself calm. He went over to his little cookfire and tossed some logs onto it. With a quick puff of flame, it lit, and he fanned the flames until they were just right. He dug out an old pot and poured a bit from his drinking water supply into it. He found a cotton rag from his wardrobe, and put it in his mouth, grimacing at the dry feeling. 

But holding his mouth open around the rag sufficed, and his saliva soaked into the fabric. He kept it there for a few minutes before finally taking it out, swiping his tongue over his teeth in disgust as he dropped the rag into the boiling water. 

He tossed in the herbs and then waited, frantically tapping his foot and glancing worriedly at the knight. The man’s breathing had gone stilted and wet, and Zagreus was sure he was almost out of time to save him. 

Finally, after he hoped was long enough, he tugged out the rag, and set the medicine to cool, hoping that he wouldn’t accidentally burn the knight. 

He poured it into a little ceramic cup and rushed over to the human. Carefully propping his head up, Zagreus tipped the glass at his lips, helping him swallow it down. 

For a few terrifying moments, nothing changed about the knight’s awful breathing, stuttering and halting horridly. He bit his lip, heart in his throat. Zagreus worried that maybe he’d made it wrong, or there wasn’t enough spit, or… something. 

But then, with a great shuddering gasp, the knight coughed, blood spraying from his mouth. His breathing levelled out, his face relaxing from its pained expression. He slumped back into the pillows, and his next few huffs of air looked like they came to him with more ease. 

Zagreus sagged with relief. If it worked properly, he wouldn’t need another dose for a few hours yet. 

Now that he wasn’t terrified that the knight was going to die on him, he peered close, taking in his features. He had silver hair that draped down his chest, curling just so at the ends. Amongst all the color in his home, this knight stood out with that hair so pale, and clothes dark gray tones. The cut of his jaw was square, with rounded cheekbones that made Zagreus want to touch his face. 

He sniffed, curious, and found something about the human smelled—his face flushed, and he couldn’t help breathing in his smell once more. He smelled _really_ nice, a soft, calming scent that reminded him of the flowers outside his cave that butterflies flocked to. Was that weird? Do most humans smell nice? 

Exhaustion tugged at him without adrenaline and instinct to keep him moving. His wing hurt, he was sore all over, and his mouth and throat were dry from all his fire and the cotton rag earlier. 

Reluctantly, he moved away from the knight and washed out his pot in the small clear pool in the back of his cave, and then got water boiling for tea. While he waited, he took his wing in hand. Another benefit of human-shaped hands was how dexterous they were, and he was thankful as he had to give himself stitches. 

Another new skill he read from a book, following the pictures closely. He inhaled sharply as he worked, the bone of his needle piercing the sensitive flesh of his wing. He was thankful that his body ran hot enough he didn’t worry about infection like humans did. 

He bit his lip and looked back at his sleeping knight, and worried. He paused in his stitching to make some tea, gulping it down while it was at a perfect scalding temperature, the liquid calming him somewhat. He could only hope the man would wake soon. 

And then what? He realized suddenly that he had no plan for what he would actually do when that happened. 

Well, it was too late to think things through. He had to trust that he’d made the right choice. 

*** 

Thanatos blearily blinked his eyes open and was sure that he was dead. 

A figure sat on a cushion nearby, hands working on sewing some sort of fabric. No, wait, that wasn’t fabric, but a large leathery wing, shining crimson, stretched around the figure in his lab. And he was stitching up a wound, not sewing. 

The creature winced in pain, and Thanatos felt a sympathetic echo in his body. The realization of his own body made him confused, as he had thought himself to not be living any longer. However, the aches and pains screaming at him in a thousand spots along his body seemed to say otherwise. 

What was going on? Who—what—was that person? 

The creature looked over his shoulder at him, and Thanatos gasped a broken noise. The figure had an eye with an iris of ruby, and one of emerald, just like the dragon. 

Though relatively humanoid, he also had those same horns wrapping about his head curling just at his ears, contrasting colorfully with his rough, black hair. His bare feet were glowing with heat, and he was covered in draped black and red fabrics, pulled in at his slim waist. His bright red tail and wings shifted about distractingly with each motion he made, and Thanatos was sure that such a beautiful creature couldn’t exist. 

Said creature didn’t seem to notice his surprise. “Knight!” he said, a smile breaking across his features. He quickly cinched a knot in his thread, and with a deft claw, cut it. He tossed it aside and ran over to him in a quick motion that made Thanatos’ head spin. “You’re awake!” 

“I am?” he asked, unconvinced. 

The dragon looked at him with eyes harboring no anger or fear, only wide with earnest curiosity. “What’s a ‘deadbeat’?” 

Thanatos blinked, confused. “Wha…?” 

“You called me that earlier. In the fight. You called me a deadbeat.” 

“Right. Um, someone who doesn’t make their own living,” Thanatos explained, as though this wasn’t the strangest conversation he’d ever had. But if it was a dream, there wasn’t much of a point of questioning things. “Dragons steal from people.” 

The dragon made an indignant noise. “Hey, well, now that is completely untrue, knight. In fact, I healed and tended you with things I’ve managed to gather quite on my own, thank you very much.” 

“Apologies,” he wheezed, and tried to look around to see what he meant. 

A riot of color met his vision, and he felt dizzy. More gemstones than he’d ever seen in his life were piled on the floor, and he realized they were in a great open cave chamber, stone walls adorned with fabrics and shelves and books and trinkets. He was on a bed made of dozens of pillows, all with rich covers and embroidered designs. 

The dragon gave him a proud smile, slightly pointed teeth gleaming in the firelight. “You like it? I think it’s all wonderful if I do say so myself.” 

Thanatos knew it was probably best to be polite, as he would to any host, let alone to a dragon about his abode. “It’s stunning,” he said honestly. 

“Are you feeling better yet? Are the cushions alright for you?” 

“Yes, fine, thank you,” he mumbled, still quite dazed. 

The dragon searched his expression, those striking eyes drinking him in. “Can I ask your name, knight?” 

“...Thanatos.” 

“Thanatos,” he repeated, tasting the name on his tongue. “Thanatos. Than!” 

“Um,” Thanatos said. Something about the dragon’s expressions had him relaxing, the tense muscles of his shoulder loosening. The nickname brought a flare of heat to his cheeks. “Sure?” 

“Than,” the dragon said, and took up his hands in his. His skin was hot to the touch. “You can call me Zagreus. I’m not going to hurt you, alright? You’re safe.” 

The heat of Zagreus’ skin was soothing, and Thanatos found his eyes drifting shut. The idea of being safe was foreign to him, but right now, it sounded so sincere he couldn’t help but believe him. Blearily, he tried to answer, but fell asleep before he could get all the words out. 

“Thank you… Zag…” 

*** 

His knight—Than—was going to live! Zagreus wasn’t sure why his chest felt so light with happiness and relief. All he knew was that it did, and he was going to keep sucking on nasty rags until Than was completely healthy. 

_Did he call me Zag?_ he wondered, a smile tugging at his lips, and he felt his tail swing slightly behind him. 

He went to prepare more medicine for Than, pacing while he waited for the rag to soak. Then he also dug out some jerky and vegetables, and got it all ready on one of his favorite platters. 

A flutter of nerves filled him, and he realized he was excited. He wanted to know more about his strange human, Than, and what he liked, what had brought him here—well, other than killing him, he supposed. 

He got the medicine and food ready, setting it all next to Than. He yawned widely and was forced to acknowledge that all his excitement didn’t make up for the fact that he was still exhausted. 

Sleepily, he settled into the space beside Than in his bed. In this form, there was plenty of room for the two of them. He curled on his side to avoid pressing against his injured wing. 

And at this angle, he could look at his knight’s sleeping face, and smell that captivating scent waft from him. The steady pulse of his heartbeat was music to Zagreus’ ears, and quickly pulled him under into a deep sleep. 

*** 

Thanatos awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep to find Zagreus right beside him, hot face pressed against his arm. Something instinctual wanted him to leap away at first, though his body was too battered, and he could hardly lift his head. His racing heart calmed when he realized Zagreus wasn’t about to eat his arm or something, but was instead asleep, snoring, with little jets of smoke drifting from his nose as he breathed. 

The dragon had slept beside him while he healed? That was… not what he expected. 

Thanatos painstakingly pulled himself upright so he could sit and survey the space. The gemstones were shining a rainbow of colors in the light cast by the various lamps in the chamber. He’d never seen so much color in all of his years adventuring. 

A plate was propped on a little table beside him, piled with dried meats and roasted vegetables, and a cup filled with some sort of drink next to it. His throat was parched, and he had to trust that if the dragon wanted him dead, he would’ve killed him already, and that it wasn’t poisoned. 

He clutched the cup in weak hands and drank, and lightly smacked his lips at the sweet flavor. Immediately, strength filled him, spilling from his core outward. His aches quieted, and he had the energy to move more freely. He sighed with relief. 

He would have to thank Zagreus for this, which was a concept that he was still reeling from. 

He nibbled on the food, and it was perfect, seasoned and flavorful. He couldn’t believe he was at the brink of death mere hours ago, the way his body felt healed. His skin itched, and he looked and saw through the tears in his linen clothes that all the cuts littering his skin were closed, bumpy pink scars raised where he knew, logically, there should still be fresh blood. 

His armor was missing, but he remembered its crushed state, and figured it would need extensive repair, or replaced entirely. Mother Nyx would not be pleased that he’d ruined the family heirloom. 

But he supposed she’d be even angrier had he perished. Though he didn’t know if this situation he was in was any better, as of yet. What did it mean to be taken care of by a dragon? What sort of debt did he owe? 

He stood on shaky feet and stretched, running a hand through his long hair, smoothing the knots that have tangled it. He lost the little ribbon he used to keep it tidy. 

The motion of lifting his arms made him suddenly dizzy, and he felt the brief burst of energy he’d gotten leave him, and he gingerly collapsed back into the mound of pillows that made up the bed. 

Zagreus stirred, and he froze, looking with wide eyes at him, panic filling him. The dragon blinked awake, and Thanatos was caught once more by those entrancing eyes. 

“Than?” he mumbled. “Everything alright?” 

He felt his face screw up in confusion. Why did this creature care so much if everything was alright with him? “Yes, thank you, that… drink is wonderful. I… am still confused,” he said, choosing his words carefully. A red flush dusted Zagreus’ face, and Thanatos had no idea what that meant. “Can you tell me what happened?” he asked. 

Zagreus nodded, grimacing. “I don’t know how fond you are of those other humans, but… they left. I didn’t kill any of them. But they didn’t… save you.” 

Thanatos looked at him curiously. “Right, I told them to leave me.” 

“You’re not, I don’t know, betrayed? That they left you?” he asked, face aghast. 

“Not particularly, I suppose.” 

Zagreus shivered, hugging himself. “Humans are strange.” 

No point in arguing that. “And yet you’re in that shape… so you can look somewhat human if you choose?” 

He nodded, smirking ruefully. “I’m not very good at it yet, as you can see,” he said, pointing at his fire-colored horns and other draconic features. “Old dragons, like my father, can look totally human after they’ve developed their abilities enough.” 

“Right… I always thought that was a myth my mother told us,” Thanatos murmured. 

“Your mother? You have a mother?” Zagreus asked, eyes wide as saucers. 

“…Yes?” 

“What’s she like? Is she kind? Do you think she’s worried about you?” 

Each question came so quickly, tripping over the previous one in an excited blur. 

“Um, she’s very wise. Sometimes kind. And… I’m not sure. She may think I’m dead, but that was always a possibility for the work we do,” Thanatos said, the words leaving him casually, though he did hope she was at least a little worried for him. Or at least maybe his brothers were. 

“Wow,” Zagreus breathed, looking astonished. “A mother.” 

“Do you… not know yours?” he asked carefully. 

“No, I didn’t know I had one until very recently,” he said. “My father lied to me about her. I didn’t—he won’t tell me anything about her.” 

“Is that why people have been reporting a dragon—you—flying about the kingdom? You’ve been trying to find your mother?” 

Zagreus flopped down with a long sigh beside his gemstones, and idly picked up a large chunk of amethyst, twirling it over in his hands. 

“Yes. I… I can’t blend in as a human yet. I swear, I’m not hurting anyone. But still they… run from me. Is that why you and those warriors were here? And that loud human?” 

Thanatos chuckled softly, knowing he spoke of King Theseus. “Yes. The king asked us to, um, to kill you. I’m, uh, sorry about that.” 

Zagreus waved a hand dismissively, dropping his gemstone back onto the pile. “I’m not—I’m not angry at you, even if you did try to get that rock to fall on me. And called me a deadbeat. I’m not sure why, but I’m angrier at those other humans that just left you there.” 

He swallowed, and felt like some part of him should be upset also, but he wasn’t. It was something he was used to with his work, the threat of death to himself as constant as he delt it to others. Maybe to a dragon that was strange? He simply nodded, unsure how to accept anger on his behalf. 

“Also, I’m young, but not helpless. I wasn’t in any danger,” Zagreus said quickly. 

“What about your wing?” 

He flushed a bright crimson and ran a hand through his hair shyly. “Um, yes, well…” 

Thanatos let out a soft laugh. Zagreus looked at him with wide eyes, a smile tugging at his own lips. 

“You laughed,” he said, voice full of wonder. 

Thanatos felt his own face heat, and he cleared his throat. Something about the way Zagreus was looking at him felt too familiar, too personal for a near stranger. But it was captivating. 

“Why did you save me, Zagreus? If you knew I was there to kill you?” Thanatos asked. 

“I… I don’t know,” he admitted slowly, and huffed a little plume of smoke, trailing a clawed finger through where it floated in the air. “It just seemed like the right thing to do. And now, seeing you better from my—” He abruptly stopped, blushing again, “—my medicine, I just feel so happy. You’re very… you’re interesting.” 

The admission stunned Thanatos, and he found himself grasping for words. He ran a hand through his hair, tucking the long strands back behind his shoulder. “Thank you, I think? I can certainly say I’ve never seen anyone like you before.” 

Zag grinned. “I can only hope that’s a compliment.” 

Thanatos laughed, more openly than before, but then sucked in a sharp inhale of breath, and hugged at his ribs. Pain pierced him, and he wondered how injured he really had been before whatever healing Zagreus had done for him. 

“Still hurting? You should rest. When you’re better, we’ll talk more. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you, alright?” 

“When _you’re_ better, too,” Thanatos said accusingly, pointing at his damaged wing. “Take care of yourself first.” 

Zagreus looked back at him and blinked in surprise, and then shyly smiled and nodded. “Okay. Since you’re so worried for me.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t pull you out from under a two-ton rock.” 

“Pfft. It wasn’t that heavy. Humans are so weak,” Zagreus teased. 

“Right, well, I do agree with you there. Though… I’m not fully human, actually,” Thanatos said. Zag looked at him expectantly, and he surprised himself by continuing. “I come from a very old family. We are said to have draconic ancestry. I thought it was just a myth, for our reputation and such. But seeing as you can take a human shape… well. I will have questions for Mother when I return, that’s certain.” 

“Is that why you smell so good?” he burst. 

Thanatos blinked. “Um. What—” 

“I meant,” Zagreus stuttered, face turning the same shade of his wings. “You—you smell sweet. Do all humans smell so nice?” 

“I don’t—well, I don’t smell humans very often,” he deflected, unsure of how to respond. 

He hummed, running a hand along one of his horns in what Thanatos supposed was an embarrassed gesture. “Me neither. And I don’t know much about other dragons, or dragon legends. I’ve been sort of isolated in my father’s home for nearly all of my life. You’re the first human I’ve ever seen up close." 

Something about Zagreus' normally bright tone dimmed, his words falling flat. Thanatos wasn't sure why, but he was almost happy that he could be here for Zagreus to talk to. Maybe he could find a way to help him find his mother. 

Another flare of pain, searing in his chest as he took a breath shocked him. He let out a grunt, holding his arms around himself. 

"Oh, right, here, let me..." Zagreus said quickly, and hurried about his room. Thanatos saw him light a fire and get water boiling. 

Thanatos blinked with confusion as Zagreus held up a little cotton cloth and then stuffed it into his mouth. The dragon paced for a moment, not meeting his eyes. After a confused and silent pause, Zagreus pulled the cloth out and dropped it into the contents boiling on his cookfire, letting it soak—steep?—before taking it out without flinching from the boiling water. 

Then he poured the contents into a familiar ceramic cup. 

"Wait," Thanatos said. 

When Zagreus turned to bring the cup over to him, his cheeks were nearly glowing red with embarrassment. "It's magical," he explained. "Dragon saliva, that is." 

"That was--you--" 

"I'm sorry it's weird but it's saved your life. Please drink it?" 

Thanatos felt his own cheeks heat. So he'd drunk dragon spit? That was--that was almost like-- 

His thoughts raced around the word "kissing," keeping him locked in place. 

Zagreus took his stillness as disgust. "I'm sorry, Than, I only meant to help." He sat on the cushions beside him, averting his gaze as he held the medicine out to him. 

"It's alright," he forced himself to say. "I was just, um, surprised is all. And--look, in my line of work, people generally don't ever help me, okay?" 

He took the cup and gave Zagreus what he hoped was a polite, grateful smile. 

"And for you to do this, well, it... it's quite unlike anything I've experienced," Thanatos continued. 

He didn't want to say he'd never shared a kiss with anyone before. That probably sounded pathetic, even if he was talking to a dragon. 

So he sipped at the drink once it cooled, and tried not to dwell on its contents. 

Zagreus gave him a concerned look. "No one has ever taken care of you before? What is your work?" 

"I'm a hired sword, for the most part," he said. "Though some call me a Death Knight." 

His eyes widened. "You must be very strong. Why did you need those other guys?" 

"I'm not strong enough to take on a dragon." 

"I think you could've been, if that king hadn't gotten in your way," Zagreus said seriously. "If that rock had stunned me instead, even for a moment..." He shivered. 

"Zagreus." 

Gemstone eyes met his. "Yes?" 

"You truly... did not want to kill anyone, did you?" 

He shook his head rapidly. "No. Not at all." 

Thanatos carefully, slowly reached a hand out. He placed it on Zagreus' shoulder, and the dragon looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could've known, and stopped us before we put you in danger." 

"Do all Death Knights feel so remorseful?" 

"I only kill what is threatening innocents," Thanatos said firmly. "If you truly aren't interested in harming anyone, then I'm sworn to protect you." 

"Me?" 

"I owe you a debt for saving me." 

He still had his hand on Zagreus' shoulder. To his surprise, the dragon slowly leaned into the touch. Curious, Thanatos reached up with his other hand. He met Zagreus' eyes, asking for permission. After a shy nod, Thanatos curiously brushed one of Zagreus' horns, feeling the ridged texture under his fingertips, then the surprising softness of his unruly hair. 

Zagreus' expression was stunned, his mouth parted with surprise. And then he made a satisfied hum, and leaned further into the touch. 

Thanatos blinked back to himself, realizing how his curiosity had got the better of him. But he didn't pull away after he noticed how happy the dragon looked. 

"I've never seen a dragon up close before, either," he mumbled. 

Zagreus smiled at him. "Your touch is very nice, oh fearsome Death Knight." 

He huffed a light laugh and finally pulled away. "Thank you for indulging me. I'm sorry, I was curious." 

"It's alright." Zagreus bit his lip. "Are all humans so touchy? I've never--the dragons I know, they've never..." 

Thanatos felt something in his chest tighten. He didn't know how, but he felt like this was something they had in common. A lack of comfort simply in the touch of another that he'd never really felt often in his life. 

"I'm not sure," he said. 

Zagreus laughed. "I guess we're both outcasts among our kind, hm?" 

"Seems that way." 

"I'm happy to have met you, Than, despite the circumstances." 

Thanatos smiled, and found the admission made him feel warm. "Same to you, Zag," he said, the nickname falling easily from his lips. 

Zagreus grinned brightly, and Thanatos wondered what it meant to owe a life debt to his new dragon friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I don't have a promise for an update schedule yet, but I have a lot of ideas about where this is going to go. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @[ver_writes](https://twitter.com/Ver_writes?s=09) and Tumblr @ver-writes!
> 
> Edit: here's some dragon Zag art by Aidan please look at it he's so cute??? Find it [here!](https://twitter.com/bladespark/status/1366100636844978180?s=19)


End file.
